mysimstv1fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MySims TV Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey Wii! Can you pretty please make me an admin, so I can do more stuff? Tardisgirl 18:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It was nice of you to offer a place to Sulli. I was gonna ask you to consider it soon but you beat me to it. Anyways, it was really nice of you to offer. Cool. I completely forgot about that we didn't have word bubbles ... typical me! Potterfan1997 19:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I started it last night, but I had to go to bed.Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dum Dum! I don't know if this was how you wanted it? Big: Small: Googleybear Woz Here! :P 17:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Shout it from the rooftops. Do you you want me to create the logo as well, or is there already one?Googleybear Woz Here! :P 15:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Mysims PC yeah but i still wish you still had youre gameRcisim319 18:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) oh well...how do you take pictures in the game?Rcisim319 18:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ok im in where you change your clothes how do i take a picture like yours in that same position?Rcisim319 18:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) what that is sooo not....actually youre right..Rcisim319 20:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) on your page The about me section how did you do that [ the box ]Rcisim319 22:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Waka Waka Woo! It's going good. I'm halfway halfway through the starter characters. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 17:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) }.was that a mistake you made or something else?}} SSBB } so if you do. do you wanna play online?}} Belle of the Boulevard *Hm...well, I'm feeling lots of mixed emotions right now...mostly you know, depressed. Everything seemed so fine and dandy up until today. The Wiki does feel like it's falling apart right now...but I'm sure everything will be okay again by tomorrow. I felt the same way when Meepsheep attacked. This makes me kind of miss the old days, you know? Back then, most of the drama we had was just from the trolls...that was at least a little less complicated. But now, it's friends against friends...and being a not-very-social and/or leader type of person in real life, this was especially stressing for me to deal with. Last summer was pretty peaceful, actually...this summer, on the other hand, started on a pretty bad note...let's hope there's no more of this drama. And no, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. We've had tons of drama like this in the past, though, admittedly, not so much combined in one day...I'm not going to leave just because of that. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah...well, here's hoping for less drama on the Wiki. Also, just wanted to say, you're very down-to-earth and honest about what you think. When you make speeches and stuff, you say stuff that everybody else thinks, but doesn't bother to say. That includes myself. And I'd like to say that I appreciate that very much. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah...not much of the longtime users are here anymore. Or at least, they're not very active anymore... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 15:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) what RP?Rcisim319 22:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) }.}} Momentum of the Pigs *Well, you very well know my stance in this. No, and after reading your message...still no. You know what, as long as this Wiki is a social community, there will always be fights. Adding another admin isn't gonna do crud. You know, you don't have to be an admin to stop a fight. All us admins have is the privilege to ban somebody, and most fights are just a misunderstanding, so just talking them through should set things straight. No banning or admins needed. As for the users you mentioned, I doubt Diva is Autumm for a number of reasons but I could be wrong. And for Rciman (who I assume is the "Andy" you're referring to), like you said, that has nothing to do with us admins. It's not like we can go up to him and say, "STOP SENDING RANDOM MESSAGES TO PEOPLE ON THEIR TALK PAGES OR I BAN JOO! LOLZ!" Also, I didn't even know about the Secretivewoman vs Diva thing. Was that on Chat? IIRC, Dentedfaceman supposedly promoted all of the rollbacks to chatmods, so if you wanted banning power, you got it on there. You don't really need Wiki banning powers, do you? Anyway, all in all, I think most of you are just craving the excitement for an election of another admin. My opinion? No. Sorry. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 19:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *I didn't say you were. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 19:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *I meant in general for anybody who wanted to be admin (which are mostly the rollbacks). --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Derulo just don't wanna go home I was catching up with my requests yesterday and this morning and there I found the banner for SSBQ. It's about half done, but I'm going on holiday on the 6th August so you won't get the finished product until the 20th at least. Just thought I'd give you a heads up so you don't think I'm not bothering with your requests. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 20:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wass Up? Hey! Wii Maniac I am now a proud member of MySims TV, I asked Tardisgirl98 to join so I hope I can help in anyway.WWE Diva 15:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ADMIN POWAH!! Do I end up happy? *I don't know. Why do you ask? --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 02:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *Wait, when was this? --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 03:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *Like, when was this conversation brought up? How? Did Skull already ask? And I wouldn't worry. Being an admin is just useless work, but I doubt you've lost your chances, anyways. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 03:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *And what happened from there? I'm really curious now! --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 03:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *I see. Alright, then. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 03:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Logitech Wireless Mouse *Wow...kinda pathetic that his best strategy is letting out vulgar strings of profanity. But anyway, thanks for letting me know, I'll keep an eye out. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 14:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Riding in the Sunset *Wow...seems like a lot goes on in Chat. I'll see what I can I do, I suppose... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *So Ibbywoman's decided to give her own testimony: http://mysims.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BlankyXP#THANK_U_SO_MUCH.21.21.21...what do you think? Should I believe her? I'm not even sure anymore. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 00:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *No. She doesn't even seem to care about being unbanned anymore, anyway. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 23:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) End of the Equation *Have you tried warning him, or does he just ignore you? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 19:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, I'll try talking to him. If he still continues his behavior, I'll block him for a week. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 22:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, wow. I restored it once, then he deleted it again? Lulz. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) *Check my talk page on the Millard High Wiki... --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) *...okay, I guess I'll have to block him for a week. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'm Fab. Can I join, Icecream told me about this wiki. -- Fabulous10000 (talk) 00:33, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Googleybear is abusing his admin. Power on mysims wiki.